Green Eyed God
by CullenHathaway
Summary: Bella fights with her rival Mike Newton for a living! But what will happen when a green eye god comes to town! Will she change? R&R please!it's better then it sounds! Rated T for language! Edward and his family are humans, 4 now! I dnt own Twilight! Enjoy
1. First Sightings BPOV

I woke up to be greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon coming from downstairs. Yum. I got up and went to the bathroom and grimanced when I looked in the mirror. I had a black eye and a busted lip, not the worst but still; I'll have to lie about what happened to my friends at school. Again.

/FLASHBACK/

_**Newton, his friends, my friends and I were standing in the forest, 'because Mike called a meeting.**_

"_**Duckling" greeted Mike with a grin. Bastard.**_

"_**Pussy" I shot back smirking. Yea! That's right bitch! **_

_**Mike and his friends glared at me while mine were on the ground laughing their asses off.**_

"_**Anyway, what do you want; some people have lives; unlike you, Newton" I asked.**_

"_**Oh nothing I just want you to know that your mother-" He didn't finish his sentence because Jake punched him square in the face. **_

"_**Do NOT talk about her mother at anytime of the day got!" Jake snarled.**_

"_**Why what's the problem about talking about her she's dead" And that is how a fight broke out. Embry was fighting with Eric, Quill and Tyler, Jake and Newton and me and Jessica.**_

_**After about 5 minutes I finally had enough and kicked Jessica's chest with a lot of pressure and kicked the boys in between their legs.**_

_**We all walked off leaving dimwits on the ground groaning.**_

/FLASHBACK FINISH/

I got undressed and hopped in the shower. After I was refreshed I got changed in; a black tank top, white mini shorts, long black and pink socks and black and white DC's. I quickly brushed my hair and went downstairs and the smell of breakfast hit me stronger than before, it was simply mouth watering.

When I got to the bottom of the staircase I looked out the window. It was raining I'm not surprised, Forks is the wettest state of the U.S.

I was brought back from my thoughts by my dad Charlie talking to me. "Morning Bells" he greeted.

"Morning" I grumbled. I sat down at the table where my breakfast was a literally inhaled it, ignoring the pain in my throat from the hotness. When I was done I decided to go to school.

"Seeya dad, I'm going to school" I called over my shoulder. I didn't hear a reply because I was already out the front door. I sighed and gazed at my car. I was still not used to it. It's a glossy red Ferrari F430 Spider.

When I was finished admiring it I hopped in and started the engine, put it in reverse and sped off going 210km/h.

When I got to school I saw that there was a Black Lamborghini in my parking space, and a dude was leaning against his car.

I got out of my car and went over. I stood right in front of the boy, who was listening to music.

After about a minute of waiting I cleared my throat, I saw him turn his music off but didn't look up.

"Hey, you're like in my space" I said a bit irritated. He still kept his head down. Piece of shit.

"Yea, well it doesn't have-" he stopped when he looked up into my eyes. His eyes were gorgeous forest green and I could just look at them all day. After a while I heard a throat being cleared and I looked up to see half the school looking at us. I blushed deep crimson and looked back at the green-eyed god.

"Uh, oh yeah so um" Crap I was stuttering. I cleared my throat and spoke normally. "Can you please move out of that spot because I always park here?" I explained softly. He nodded not saying anything and went into his car. I moved back to my car quietly and turned it on. When he moved I quickly zoomed in and almost ran to History.

I was late again, but the teacher ignored me and carried on with the lesson because Mr. Banner was used to it. I tuned all of it out and started doodling, by the end of the class I saw that I drew to green eyes. I shook my head and headed to trig. Again I tuned it out but didn't doodle. After what felt forever the bell rang indicating1st Lunch. Yeah we have two lunch breaks, don't ask why because I have no idea. I packed everything up and went to the cafeteria.

When I got there I saw Angela, Lauren, Leah, Emily, Kim, Jared, Paul and Sam talking at our table. I went in line and because I wasn't hungry I got an apple and a bottle of coke, and headed over to my friends.

"Hey guys" I greeted as I sat down. I got a few his and what ups from them and continued talking. I started a conversation with Angie and Lauren, soon we got interrupted by the not twins.

"Hey Bella, what happened to your face?" asked Sam and Paul in unison. I swear those boys are actually twin's not best friends and have conjoined brain cells. I sighed.

"I smashed into a tree while walking on first beach" I lied smoothly, well if you could tell if someone was lying you would have known that I said that too smoothly, but my friends couldn't tell if it was the truth or not.

"Smart" said Jared butting into the conversation. I looked around our table and saw I had everyone's attention. Emily, Angie and Lauren nodded in agreement while Leah stayed quiet. She knew what I do some times but she said she wasn't going to tell anyone. Which I was grateful for.

Everyone started their own conversation again. I continued talking to Angie and Lauren when Leah squealed at me: "OMG! The newest hottie in town is looking at you!" She pointed behind me and sure enough the green eye god was staring at me. When I looked in his eyes the whole world seemed like to disappear and it was just him and I.

It was like electricity was zapping between us. But Leah had to ruin the moment by giggling. I turned around blushing and glared at Leah but I had a smile on my face. Leah gave me the 'Tell me later' look; I just nodded and went back to eating my apple. This is going to be a long day.


	2. First Sightings EPOV

Chapter 2 EPOV

"Edward- Anthony- Mason Cullen! Get your butt down here this instant or we will be late for our first day!" Screeched my little sister Alice, or as some people call Pixie. "Coming!" I replied. I combed through my bronze hair quickly then went down stairs.

"Finally" mumbled Rosalie, my other little sister. "Shut up Rose, you're no better" I snapped. "Kids, don't fight I'm not in the mood" scolded Esme, my step mother. Yes you heard me alright Esme isn't my real mum, my mum died of Spanish Influenza when I was 10. I don't know who my father is though, my mother said that he left when he found out she was pregnant. So Esme and Carlisle adopted me and Alice. And they soon carried on adopting till they finally had enough.

"Sorry mum" I apologised quietly. She smiled and gave me a hug. I faintly heard Emmet and Jasper mumble, "Momma's boy" I ignored them and let go of Esme. When I looked up I saw that Alice was tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, let's go! Edward you go in your car, while I take Jazzy in my porche and Rose and Em goes in his jeep." She organised. I nodded and went out the front and into my baby. I started the engine and was off. Now I think you should know this Alice and Jazz are together, Rose and Em are together and me, I'm the Loner of the family. Alice has been trying to hook me up with girls but they are all the same; whining, snobby and only wanting me because of my looks.

The boys actually think that I'm gay, but I'm not. I know though that there is a girl out there for me, and I have a feeling that she is close by. I was already in the parking lot at school when I finished my thoughts. When I parked I got out and leaned on my bonnet and started listening to Clair de Lune by Debussy.

About half way through the song I felt a presence in front of me, but just ignored it hopping they would go away. After about a minute the person cleared their throat. I turned off my music and took my earphones off, but didn't look up; waiting for them to get on with what they wanted to say.

"Hey, you're like in my space" said an irritated voice that sounded like Bells. Uh, doesn't matter what her voice sounds like, this spot don't have her name on it. I kept my head down but replied. "Yea, well it doesn't have-" I didn't finish my sentence because I lifted my head up to be met by a beautiful pair of light brown eyes. We just stared at each other when someone cleared their throat; I looked up to see a lot of people watching us. I looked at the girl and saw she was blushing a beautiful shade of red. She turned back around to look at me.

"Uh, oh yeah so um" she stuttered, I smiled a little. She cleared her throat. "Can you please move out of that spot because I always park here" she asked quietly. I just nodded and hopped in my car and moved. When I got out I saw that she was literally running through the front door, I chuckled and went to the office.

When I walked in I saw a lady probably in her 30's behind the desk going though some papers. I walked up and cleared my throat. She looked up and her eyes went wide and she looked me up and down. I internally shuddered. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked. "Uh, may I please have a schedule? I'm new here" I asked. She nodded and went out the back; she came back about 5 minutes later.

"Here you go-" she handed me a piece of paper; I nodded my head in a sign of thanks. "- And if there is _anything_, I can do for you just come in here" she said with a wink. This time I didn't bother trying to hide my shudder that was disgusting!

'Uh, thankyou bye" I said and ran out of the office into the safety grounds of the hall way.

_**(Lady at the counter POV)**_

_**HE SOOO WANTS ME, I WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE END OF THE DAY AND WE WILL HAVE SOME FUN!**_

BACK TO EPOV

I was walking down the hall looking at my map when I smashed into something- or more pacifically someone. "Watch it man, you don't want to hurt yourself" said the person.

I looked up and in front of me was a large African American chap. "Sorry mate, I'm new here and I was just trying to not get lost" I explained with a nervous chuckle. "Oh well, do you want me to help you find your class?" he asked, I nodded and handed him my schedule. "Hey, I'm in Trig too! Let's go or we will be late" he said.

We headed to class and sat down together, we didn't listen to the teacher; just told each other about one another. I learned his name was Jared Tinsel, he has friends called; Emily, Paul, Sam, Leah, Lauren and Bella. He offered if I wanted to sit with them at lunch, but I told him I was sitting with my family.

Classes went slowly; when the bell rang I gathered my things and hurried outside to the cafeteria. I looked around till I found my family; I went over and sat down. "Hey Eddie! How were classes?" boomed Emmet. "Don't call me Eddie and they were fine. What about you?" I asked. He shrugged, "Meh, they were good, I had this hot chick in class-OW!" Rose whacked him across the back of the head. They started arguing about their relationship, so tuned it out.

The door opened to reveal the angel from this morning. She went to the counter and walked right pass me. I turned my head to see her sitting with Jared. I turned my attention back to my food, but something caught my attention.

"Hey Bella, what happened to your face?" Two boys asked in unison, freaky. I heard the person sigh. "I smashed into a tree while walking on first beach" Bella explained. OMG, it's the girl I saw in the parking lot, she was hurt? I felt my breathing pick up, and that caused a girl that was sitting next to her look over.

She turned back around and told Bella something that caused her to lock gazes with me. It felt like the whole world went invisible and there was only me and her. We looked at each other for ages, but broke of when I heard when of her friends giggling. Bella turned back around blushing madly.

I shook my head and turned back towards my family, who were looking at me smirking. "What?" I asked, Alice was about to say something when the bell rang. Saved by the bell! I quickly got up and ran to class. It was Gym, yes! I loved gym. We ended up playing dodge ball, and we won! After class I went to Biology. When I got there class was filling in, so I took a seat near the back. All the girls were looking at me while the boys glared.

About 5 minutes into class the door opened to reveal Bella looking smug, mm wonder why. The teacher ignored he rand carried on, while she walked toward's me i was confused at first but hten noticed i was teh only one that didnt have a partner! i was interanlly doign a happy dance. When she sat down she stared right ahead, i finally got the guts and stuck my hand out and introuduced myself; "Hello, I'm Edward"


	3. Biology And New Friends BPOV

**CHAPTER 3 BPOV (BIOLOGY AND NEW FRIENDS)**

**I don't own Twilight! Or any characters!**

I decided I wanted to skip Gym today and just hang out in my car, so here I am listening to the Ke$ha Diss and singing along when there was a knock on my window.

I turned around to see who it was and guess what it was… the Principal. I sighed and hopped out, "Miss Swan, why aren't you in class?" he asked angrily, I shrugged. I was sooo over this already.

"Go to class this instant or I will call your father" he threatened, I laughed. **(Dad wouldn't give a toss, probably just send m to my room for 10 minutes then let me out so I can make dinner and watch Florida Marlins****vs Cleveland Indians play)(They are Baseball teams).** Mr. Lorene looked pissed as hell.

"This is not a laughing matter, now go of to your next class you already missed the other one; and I will escort you to your class room door, so you don't run away." He declared. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards Biology.

When we got there the door was closed so it was obvious I was late, meh oh well. I nodded to Mr. Lorene and walked inside ignoring the glare he was giving me.

Everyone didn't pay attention to me except for that boy with the gorgeous green eyes, I quickly looked around to see her was the only person without a lab partner, I internally smiled.

I walked over and sat down and face the front when I heard a very husky voice from beside me, "Hey, I'm Edward" I turned around to see him with his hand out; I looked at it for a second then grabbed it.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you" I greeted with a 100 watt smile, I heard his breath catch and softly chuckled at the effect I had on him. I looked in his eyes and got lost, again. We gazed at each other for I don't know how long, but the bell rang indicating the last lunch break.

I moved my hand to get my stuff but to see it still sitting perfectly in Edwards hand, I looked up to see him gazing at me with adoration in his eyes, I pulled my hand a little bit; he got the picture and let it go blushing a little bit, and by the way it looked adorable.

I cleared my throat and started packing my stuff away, I was about to go when Edwards hand grabbed my forearm to hold me still. I looked at him confused, "Hey, um would you like to sit with me and my family?" he asked. Unexpected…

"Why not, it would be good to learn more about you and your family." I replied with a small smile. His whole face lit up, "AWESOME! Uh, I mean cool" he coughed embarrassed, I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

I moved aside and let him past so I could follow, when we got to the cafeteria the buzz immediately quieten down and looked at us. I ignored them and kept following Edward to their table, my friends giving me a questioning glance I shrugged.

Everyone started talking again saying, 'I didn't know they were going out!' 'Omg! Bella can get everyone, but no she had to get Edward!' and ladida, it was really pissing me off actually.

When we got there I was suddenly attacked by a blur of black, my eyes widened in surprise, I looked to see everyone at the table laughing and Edward looking embarrassed. I looked back down to see a pixie like girl holding onto me; she had black pixie like hair, gold eyes and was about 4ft'11. I looked at her shocked while she smiled innocently.

"Hey, I'm Alice; Edward's real sister, but I think you already know that! We are going to be best of friends! We should totally go shopping in Seattle!" she said in one breath. I looked at her shocked. "Uh, yeah sure. I'm Bella" I held out my head but she gave me a hug. I hugged her back awkwardly.

"Well Eddie, aren't you going to introduce me to your family?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow, "Eddie?" I shrugged; "I like it." "Yer, how about you call me Eddie and I call you Bells?" he asked, I nodded and sat down. His siblings were staring at me like I tamed the most vicious crocodile in the world in 1 minute. I shook my head and listened to Edward.

"Okay this is Rose the 'pretty' person in the family she is with Emmet, the big teddy bear; then here's Jasper he is the calm one in this family and he is with Alice, as you have seen is the hypo one and I have no idea to why they got together because they are so different. Jasper's calm and Alice is crazy." That made Alice roll her eyes at him.

She mumbled something along the lines of: 'I'm not crazy just happy about my life unlike you', Edward ignored her and carried on.

"And then there is me and I am the musician in the family and is with no one" I couldn't help but smile a little when he said he wasn't with anyone. It didn't go unnoticed thought because Alice, Jasper and Rose smirked when they looked at me, "And our parents are Carlisle and Esme and we moved from California." I nodded.

"Okay, now it is time for me to introduce myself. Okay well, I am the only child my dad name is Charlie. My mother died when I was 5. I have lived here all my life." I stopped to let the information sink in, when they nodded showing me to continue.

"I am very uh, um, cl-clumsy. I always get a cut or bruise whenever I walk ummm, around?" the last sentence sounded like a question more like a fact. The Cullen's faces looked like they didn't believe me on the last part but nodded their heads and let it go. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in relief.

The bell rang indicating the end of lunch and end of school. We all got up and went outside. Everyone walked me to my car; Emmet and Jasper gaped at it while the girls seemed unaffected.

"_This_ is _your_ car?" asked Emmet in disbelieve. "This is her car" Jasper said dreamily. I looked at him like he was a weirdo; I shook my head and answered Emmet. "Yeah, it is; maybe just _maybe_ if you're good we could have a drive" I offered. He nodded his head viciously. He said thanks while walking back to his car practically skipping. I laughed and said goodbye to the rest and hopped in.

When I got home I made dinner for dad and went up to my room and checked my emails. I had nothing so I hopped off and sat on my bed and read **Romeo and Juliet**. Hey it's my favourite book!

I heard the door open and close from downstairs, so I knew dad was back form Fishing. I put my book away and went down.

"Hey dad" I greeted as he sat down in front of his food; he nodded his head in greeting because he had a mouthful of food.

When we were finished I washed up, said night to dad and went upstairs. I got changed and lied down; just before I fell asleep I saw a pair of bright red eyes looking at me through my window. I decided it was my imagination and let the darkness overtake me.

_**? POV**_

Yes sleep Bella, but soon you will join me as well as your precious Cullen's. I just need to get rid of those mutts.

_**Ohh, who knows who that, is? I do hahaha. Review please! I don't know whose pov I should do next!**_


	4. Plans AlicePOV

**Me- I own Jasper and Twilight! Muwahahaa**

**Jasper- You don't own twilight honey, but you do own me**

**Me- No I own twilight too! ~Pouts~**

**Jasper- ~kisses pouted lips~ No you don't ….. Say it**

**Me- I own Twilight!**

**Jasper- ~kisses me for about 2 minutes~ Say it**

**Me- I- I don't own twilight ~ sheds a tear and leaves the room~**

**Jasper- There you have it she does NOT own twilight, but owns me in many ways ~wiggles his eyebrows~ Enjoy the story!**

_**Chapter 4 APOV (Alice)**_

(Next day, Friday)

I was sitting on my bed at 3am; with Jazzy next to me asleep, and I am getting annoyed.

It's so obvious that they like each other! It's so frustrating! But there is something that Bella is hiding and it is something big. See I have like a sixth-sense I like dream things that are so real and I see Bella telling us something big when she is over here, and it looks like Edward and Bella are together because they are holding hands.

Any way I'm going to try and get them together by the end of the week or in two weeks, max.

All I need to is invite Bella over for a sleepover tonight and get her to wear some that are showy but not to showy; and will make Edward go wild!

I was brought back from my thoughts by the alarm… hm that went fast; I leant over Jasper and hit the snooze button. Jasper stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw me, but it immediately disappeared when he saw the black bags under my eyes.

"Ali, are you okay? Did you get any sleep?" he asked worriedly. I smiled a little, always caring; "yeah, just been thinking about Bella and Edward. And how Bella has a big secret that will possibly change our relationship with her." I explained.

"Ah, did you have another dream?" He asked. I nodded. That's the thing with Jazz, he didn't think I was weird when I told him about the dream thing, he actually said 'it made me fall more in love with you.'

"Anyway, we should get ready!" I said enthusiastically, he laughed and got up. I got out of bed soon after and went in my HUGE wardrobe and picked out my outfit, which was a baby blue v neck dress and a pair of blue high heels.

When I got down I saw that everyone was up and ready and Esme and Carlisle were at work. I quickly got a canola bar and went outside to my car with everyone following in tow.

When we arrived at school no one was there so we parked next to each other, Emmet dared Edward to park in Bella's spot, and yes we found out the incident that happened yesterday, I found it quiet funny. Anyway long story short, Edward lost a bet to Emmet and he got dared to park in her spot to see if she ranted him out.

When people finally started to file in, we hopped out of our cars and went inside. After about 10-20 minutes of talking between each other we heard the familiar purr of Bella's engine drive in the school grounds. We looked outside to find her parked next to Emmet's Jeep.

The bell rang just as she walked in the door, so we speed all the way to class; not looking forward to Bella's possible lecture about parking in her spot. Joy

_**Sorry that it is so short but I kinda did it in a rush, I promise I will try and make the next chapter long!**_

_**XrebeccaX (aka CullenHathaway)**_


	5. Anger And Confessions BPOV

_**Chapter 5 BPOV**_

_Wake up in the morning feeling like p-diddy. Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city. Before I leave brush my teeth with- _**BANG!**

I groaned and got up, I walked to the shower slowly when I finally got there I literally jumped into the shower and put the hot water on. As soon as the water hit my back I was wide awake.

When I finished I hoped out and made my way to my room and picked out my clothes. It was a Stripe jersey denim dress, leather jacket and a pair of black stilettos. **(Clothes on profile)**. I know it's flashy but I want to impress… Edward. I don't know why but he makes me feel alive.

Any way back to earth, he wouldn't like me or even if he did he would run when I tell them about myself. I am planning on telling them as soon as I can, but not at school. Somewhere more isolated.

I check the clock to see I had to get to school in 5 minutes; I quickly raced downstairs not bothering to get breakfast and hopped in my car, blasting my favourite song 'Fireflies'.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

__

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

By the time the song finished, due to my awesome driving I was at school and guess what… Edward was in my spot, again. With anyone else I would have trashed their car or went up to them and told them to move, but with Edward he is allowed to park there if he wants. No his other family members, just him.

I drove past Edward's car and parked next to a good looking silver 2006 jeep wrangler that was just a couple of spaces away from Edward's car. I hopped out and made my way to the front door, the bell rang just as I walked in and managed to see the Cullen's running to class.

Classes were a blur and soon 1st lunch was here, I quickly packed up and made my way to the cafeteria. I felt someone fall in walk with me and I turned to be met with Jared's eyes.

"Hey, J" I greeted, yer that's my nickname for Jared so shut up!

"Hey, B what's up?" he asked. I shrugged, and then pouted, "Don't I get a hug?" I asked making my bottom lip quiver, he laughed but pulled me into his embrace and let me tell you he was hot!

No, not like that! His skin was like running a fever, I pulled away and put my hand on his forehead and it was like 50 degrees! "Whoa, Jared you hot!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks" he laughed, I shook my head; "No, like you're temperature is hot; do you have a cold or something?" I asked worriedly.

He shook his no, "I feel fit as a fiddle." I sighed and nodded and kept walking. When we walked in we went straight to the line and started talking. "Oh hey, do you mind if I sit with you and the Cullen's because no one is here?" Jared asked, I bit my lip and looked around to find the Cullen's.

When I found them Edward and Alice were looking at me with a smile on their faces. I indicated for one of them to come over, Alice ended up coming over. "Hey, Alice I was like wondering if Jared and I could sit with you guys?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea sure, we would like to meet someone else." She replied excitedly, I smiled and turned back to Jared to see him smiling. "So, as you heard you can come sit with us, come on." I said, I quickly paid for my lunch and dragged Jared to the table.

"Hey, guys! This is Jared my friend" I told them, I got some hi's and nice to meet you. I turned to Jared and smiled. "Okay J this is Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Edward." I introduced.

"I've met Edward; he smashed into me on his first day." He laughed while a light blush covered Edwards face. I smiled a little and carried on. "Okay these are some handy tips. 1. Don't flirt with Rose cause she is with Emmet and don't flirt with Alice cause she is with Jasper and 2. Alice is HYPO!" I raised my voice a little bit when I said hypo, but that just caused everyone to laugh at me. I pouted and did my famous puppy dog eyes to Jared.

He immediately shut up, "Belly-boo! Don't do that face to me!" he whined. I just laughed and sat down next to Edward while Jared grabbed another chair from another table and brought it in between Edward and I. I was a little annoyed that I couldn't sit next to Edward. I let it go though.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come and sleep over at our house?" asked Alice, everyone shut up to hear my answer. I shrugged, "Yer, it would be nice to go to your house" and finally tell you my secret, I added in my head. Jared stared at me with hi south hanging open in shock. Yeah, forgot to tell you. I never sleep over at people's homes, I haven't even slept over at Leah's, Emily's, Angie's, Lauren's or Kim's house; and they are my best bitches. So yeah I would be fucking shocked as hell too.

Alice squealed and started talking to Rose about what we should do, I shook my head and continued to eat my lunch when I felt someone touch my arm, I looked to see Jared looking at me. He nodded his head and went outside.

I got up, the girls stopped talking and looked up, "where are you going and where's Jared?" asked Rose. I sighed, "I need to talk to Jared in privet." They nodded and I walked outside and saw J sitting on a bench under a tree.

I went and sat down, "Hey, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, he looked up with tears his eyes. "Are you replacing us with the Cullen's?" he asked, his arms started shaking hard; I put my hand on them and they immediately stop.

"No, I'm not. I was going to tell them something about me that no one knows except my dad. Ha, well I guess I have to tell you now?" I asked. He gave a curt nod. I sighed, "Just don't hate me.

Do you know how I always come to school with broken bones and a messed up face? ,EmbryandQuil. " I said in a rush.

"What?" he asked, "I-I fight at night with this dude named Mike Newton, and I have friends that work with me. And I don't think you want to know who they are." I said in a quiet voice.

"Who are they?" he asked in a tight voice. "Jacob, Embry and Quil." I said in a small voice. He jumped up scarying the shit out of me, yea well my friends dont have goot history with them, that's all im going to say; and they didnt want me to hang with them, ever. "What!" he roared, I flinched from the power in his voice. I noticed he was shaking hard. "I'm sorry, I should have told you" I whispered, a tear escaped my eye and I went to wipe it away, but Jared grabbed my head. He had stopped shaking completely and was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you're crying" he stated, I just looked away and wiped the traitor tear with my other hand. I stood up and ripped my hand away from Jared's grip. "I'm sorry. Don't worry I will stay away from you." With that I sprinted to the cafeteria ignoring Jared calling my name.

I ran straight past the Cullen's, ignoring the stars I ran straight to the girls library. As soon as I was inside I broke down, I slide down the wall sob's racking my body. I didn't even hear the door open till I heard that squeaky voice.

"Oh, poor Bella, did you finally look in the mirror and see how ugly you are?" she asked. I looked up, "Piss of Tanya" I spat giving her my deadliest glare, she flinched back but regained her posture and smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." She replied, that did it. I jumped up and punched her in the face I heard a crunch, she screamed but I wasn't done.

I slammed her against the wall making it crack; again Tanya screamed and started cussing at me, I faintly heard running footsteps. I was letting all my anger I have locked up come out and my victim was Tanya. I dropped her on the floor, she fell with a thud.

I quickly hopped on top of her and punched her repeatedly; she suddenly stopped screaming and guess what she was knocked out. I heard the steps getting closer, I looked around to find an opening. I spotted the window I quickly got up and opened the window and jumped out.

Just as I closed it the door burst open revealing nearly the whole school, when they spotted Tanya they all gasped, I smirked a little and ran all the way to my car.

I needed to get away. When I got home I quickly packed some things and got a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Dad_

_I am going to go somewhere for a while, I will come home soon. Possibly._

_Dont worry about me. Go to the school or Hospital and ask for Tanya Denali. You'll find out what happened, when she wakes up._

_She might edit the story first, so dont get worked up on what she tells you._

_Dont try and find me, please._

_See you soon!_

_Love Bella_

_p.s. I havent ran away so dont worry! You cant get rid of me that easy, haha_

_Bye Daddy!_

_Xx_

I quickly made my way to my car and drove to the Airport and made my way to the counter. I have always wanted to go to this place I have heard lots of stuff. I just couldn't wait!

"Hey, can I please have one ticket to…"

_**Hahaha! I'm Evil! Guys review and tell me where you think she is going and if you get it right I will send you and preview of the next chapter!**__** What you think? was it good!**_

**_XrebeccaX or CullenHathaway_**


	6. Thankyou Bella CharliePOV & TanyaPOV

Chapter 6 CPOV (Charlie)

I just came home from my friend John's house and noticed Bella's car was missing. Ha, probably gone of to meet Newton again.

When I went inside I saw a folded piece of paper on the table with my name on it in big letters. I opened it up and read it,

_Dear Dad_

_I am going to go somewhere for a while, I will come home soon. Possibly._

_Don't worry about me. Go to the school or Hospital and ask for Tanya Denali. You'll find out what happened, when she wakes up._

_She might edit the story first, so don't get worked up on what she tells you._

_Don't try and find me, please._

_See you soon!_ _Love Bella_

_p.s. I haven't ran away so don't worry! You can't get rid of me that easy, haha_

_Bye Daddy!_

_Xx_

I dropped the note, she was gone. I know not forever, but she has left. I didn't bother going to the hospital, because I new Tanya would edit the story.

I made my way to the lounge and sat down, I didn't know when she will come home and I didn't know where she was! But I hope that she will come back soon.

I feel asleep soon after on the couch, I woke up by bids chirping and my phone ringing. I quickly go tup and answered.

(Charlie, **Bella**)

"Hello"

"**Hey, dad"**

"Bells! How are you?"

"**I'm good, I guess"**

"What do you mean I guess?"

"**Nothing, it's just were I am its super crowdie"**

"Ok, so why did you ring?"

"**I just want to tell you what happened with Tanya" **

"Okay, tell"

"**Okay, well don't interrupt. Well, I told Jared what I do at night and he got angry so I left and went to the girls toilets. Tanya went in and started saying did you finally see how ugly you are and I got angry. I punched her lots of times, than jumped out the window."**

"Oh okay. Well I have one thing to say… Why the hell did you tell Jared!"

"**I JUST DID OKAY… sorry. I need to go bye ad talk to you soon."**

The line went dead and I was angry. She told Jared! I can't believe her! But I understand, they are friends.

I guess I will just have to wait till she comes home to talk.

I sighed and decided I would like to go to first beach in La Push.

I hopped in my car and made my way down to La Push.

_**TPOV (Tanya)  
**_I was talking to Rachael about what I used for my hair, when I saw Swan run past us into the girl's bathroom. I instantly new something was wrong and she was going to be crying, so I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

I opened the door to see her crying on the floor, I laughed "Oh, poor Bella, did you finally look in the mirror and saw how ugly you were?" I asked with a fake worried tone.

She looked up and glared, "Piss of Tanya" she spat, I was instantly scared, but I put a poker face on and smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." I said. Suddenly she shot up and punched my brand new nose; I screamed in pain and heard a crunch.

She kept on attacking me and I was suddenly on the floor with her on top and punching the crap out of me. I heard footsteps coming, but I blacked out before I could see if they came.

I woke up in a white room and realized I was in hospital. The events that happened at school came flashing though my mind.

I sat up, but let out a very loud groan of pain.

The door opened to reveal a very good looking doctor, I looked at his name tag and it said Dr. Smith, he looked like he was a few years older than me, I unconsciously licked my lips.

"Hello, Tanya" he greeted, I absolutely loved the way my name rolled off his tongue. I smiled my famous smile and was pleased when I heard his breath catch.

"Hello, Dr. Smith" I greeted. "Is there something you want?" I asked in a seducive voice. I saw him visibly gulp.

"Uh, y-yes. I need to check you over and see how you are looking." He explained, stuttering slightly. I internally laughed. "Oh okay", I started taking of my sleeve in a teasing way. I kinda knew he didn't mean it this way but I just want to have my fun.

"NO! I mean, uh I just have to check you over and see if you have inner bruising so I will just need to tap you skin, while your clothes are still; uh, on." He said nervously. I smirked and nodded my head and moved closer.

He moved closer so we were inches apart and I could smell and feel his warm breath. He helped me up, when our hands touched an electric shock when though my body and I quickly brought my hand back with a gasp. I looked at it with wide eyes and looked back up to see Dr. Smith, and seeing him looking at his hand too.

I cleared my throat which made him look up. I smiled and I saw lust form in his eyes. "Are you still going to check me over?" I asked seducivly. It happened so fast I almost missed it, he grabbed my hand and slammed me against the wall and attacked my mouth. I complied eagerly.

His tongue swiped across my bottom lip asking for access, I immediately granted him access. We both moaned as we fought for dominance, he won of course. When we needed to breathe we rested our foreheads together looking in each other's eyes.

He let me go and gave me a crooked smile, which made my heart stutter. I ducked my head down as a blush formed on my already slightly red cheeks. "Well, I guess the check up is done… you don't have any bruising on your body. But you do have a big black eye, a broken nose and only a small cut on your lip." He explained, back in doctor's mode.

I nodded, normally I would be screaming about my face and how I am going to kill Bella, but I wasn't. "Okay, thanks I better get going." I said while hopping off the bed.

"Actually Tanya, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" he asked, I nodded my head furiously.

He laughed; I noticed how nice his laugh was. He came up to me and kissed my forehead softly and took a step back, with a shit eating grin on his face.

I walked pat him and out the front door of the hospital with a smile on my face. I pulled out my phone and texted my mum to pick me up.

I waited for my mum to get there; when she did I quickly made my way to the car; but not before looking back at the hospital and to see Dr. Smith smiling at me. I hopped in the car ignoring my mum's rambling and thought two thoughts.

1. I'm going on a proper date with a man and 2. at school I am going to thank Bella.


	7. Where Are You Bella! EPOV

_**I Don't Own Twilight!**_

**Chapter 7 EPOV**

Emmet and I were talking about halo on Xbox when Bella got up. "Where are you going? And where's Jared?" Rose asked, I heard Bella sigh. "I need to talk to Jared in privet." With that she left.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen" Alice mumbled. Just then Bella came in running and went straight past us. Everyone looked at where she went then the school's slut got up and followed.

I was about to go and follow but Alice grabbed my arm and shook her head. I stared at her incredulously but again she shook her head. I sighed and sat down. Bella hadn't come back yet and I was getting worried, just then I heard a very loud scream come from outside the cafeteria.

I quickly got up and started running to the bathrooms with everyone hot on my tale, we got closer and I heard another scream but that finished short.

I was right at the door now and I heard some one moving in there so I slammed the door open to see Tanya on the floor covered in blood. I then heard the window getting closed, I looked up and saw Bella's face smirking a little bit then disappearing.

I quickly left and made it out in the lot just to see her car speeding off. I just stood there for I don't know how long, but an ambulance came and four paramedic's rushed in with a stretcher.

Soon they came out with Tanya on it unconscious and everyone following behind.

My family came over to me and just stared at the retreating car.

"Omg! Who would do something like that?" exclaimed Alice disgusted, everyone agreed, but I just kept my head down and didn't say anything.

Jasper noticed that I was quiet and frowned, "Don't you think that's horrible to do to someone?" he asked. I nodded a little but still didn't say anything; his frown deepened but didn't say anything else.

"Hey, where's Bella. I think we need to tell her about this, she would be disgusted." Said Rose. Yea no, she would find this funny, Rose! They all started talking about where Bella could be. I left and sat at a bench which was under a tree.

Someone sat next to me after a while; I looked up to see Jasper there with a look that said 'explain'. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Bella" Was all I said and a look of confusion, then surprise then disgust went on his face.

He stood up, "She did that!" he exploded, which caused people to look over, but he didn't seem to care right now. "She was the one that did that to her! I can't believe her! And I was thinking of becoming her _friend_!" he yelled, everyone was looking confused but my family had looks of surprise, angry, hurt and even happy.

I glared at Jasper and just walked off, ignoring his calls; I hopped in my car and went home, I don't think we will have anymore classes.

_**Jasper pov**_

Ok, I might have been a bit harsh, there is probably a good explanation but still I am angry that Bella did that! She could have given her a concussion!

**Alice pov**

Oh, I knew something was going to happen! I can't say I'm not angry but I know Bella wouldn't have done that if Tanya hadn't done anything. And she did look a little pissed when she ran through the Cafeteria, and Tanya probably just made her angrier.

**Rose pov**

Omg! I totally should have been there! I would have loved that! Bella is the biggest bad ass ever! But I couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for Tanya, she looked messed up! With blood everywhere.

**Emmet pov**

Whoa! I didn't know Bella was a fighter! I thought she was a girl that was a tomboy but didn't fight! But I am actually surprised, she probably done a better job then the other boys at school! But yea, Tanya did get messed up! I wonder what she did to piss her off.

**Someone's thoughts**

I wonder who Jasper was talking about! I might have to ask him!

**/Next day/ EPOV**

When I woke up it was 7:45am, I quickly got up and had a shower. When I was finished I got changed and went down stairs ignoring everyone else and went in my car, and drove to school.

When I got there everyone was in class, but I couldn't see Bella's car. Probably slept in, though if she doesn't come I will go to her house.

/

Bella didn't come to school today, and I was starting to get worried. "Hey, Alice where does Bella live, cause I want to check up on her" I told her. She nodded and gave me the directions.

When I got there I saw that her car wasn't there, but Charlie's was. I turned my car off and hopped out; when I got to the door I knocked. "One moment!" Charlie yelled form the other side of the door. Seconds later the door opened to reveal Charlie, not looking very well.

"Good afternoon Mr Swan, I was wondering if Bella is here, because we need to discuss the sleepover this weekend." I said, okay that was a small lie, but who cares.

Charlie had a shocked look, but it disappeared quickly. I scratched the back of his head, "Hey, kid. Bella has left for a while for a small holiday. She won't be back soon, so yea the sleepover won't be happening; son." He explained. I stood there shocked, letting everything in.

Bella was gone. She won't be back soon. Oh god! "Um, okay. Thankyou for your time Mr Swan, I will tell Alice tonight." I thanked. Charlie nodded and closed the door.

I walked back to my car, and hopped in and started driving home. I just hope someone knows what is wrong

**Well that's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Review Plz!**

**I am also starting a new story, but I don't know what to call it. It is going to be about twilight but I am going to be in it.**

**And I am going to get with Alec or Felix, I dnt know which one so I need help!**

**XHannahX**


	8. Who should be with bella!

Hey guys! I was wondering for this story, should it be an Edward/Bella pairing or Bella and someone from The Volturi pairing? Or should it be like a choice?

I don't know what to do! Please help me! Send me an email please!

XCullenHathawayX


	9. i need your help, majorly!

Hey! I am so sorry! I am working on another chapter, I swear! It's an Alice POV! By the way, I want to know if I should involve vampires. I know I said in BPOV that before I went to sleep I saw a pair of red eyes and all! But I dnt know if I should do Vampires! And if Bella and the Cullen's should turn or something! And I was wondering if I should involve a little bit of VA in here, like Strigoi, Moroi and Dhampir! Please! Oh and if you guys want it to involve a little VA could you like give me some idea's of how to right the story and what you want to happen! Oh and if you want you can give me some paragraphs on what you want to happen in any part or any chapter in the story! Thankyou! I swear I will update soon if you guys give me some ideas! You dnt even have to own an account to help! XCullenHathawayX a.k.a Hannah 


	10. How about this?

**_Hey guys this is the start of the next chapter, i was wondering if you guys think it is good? Please tell me! if you like it i will finish the story more quickly! Oh adn Jac Master has given me some idea's for the strory! could you please see if you like them, thanks! BTW IM SOOO SORRY_**

**Chapter 8 (APOV)**

When Edward left, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but just couldn't put my finger on what it will be.

And right now I am freaking out of my mind! I have hacked into the airport system, because I am smart. And I am looking to see if there is any history of Bella getting a ticket.

The reason why I am doing this is because Edward came home and told us Bella was gone!

_/ /Flashback/ /_

_Our family was watching Emmet and Jasper verse in Halo on the X-box, and so far Jasper is winning!_

_I suddenly heard a car pull up the drive way, indicating Edward's arrival. _

_I quickly jumped up and rushed to Edward's car door, waiting for him to say everything was okay, but no that couldn't happen, could it? Because when he got out of the car, his face looked so sad._

"_W-what happened? Where is she?" I asked quietly, he just shrugged and brushed past me and walked though the front door. I quickly went up to my room and logged onto the computer._

_/ /End Flashback/ /_

I finally found the name Bella Swan, and clicked on it. It came up with her passport info, etc. I scrolled down until I found the location she was heading.

"Italy…" I whispered. I have heard the tales of that place, about the Vampires used to live there, but they say that these men killed them, but I don't believe that.

They also have a group of people… a family I guess you could call them, well yeah, they live in Volterra. They live in a huge castle and they call themselves, The Volturi. I heard you could inside the castle and have a tour, but it seems no one has ever come out.

And who ever saw the tour group get picked up they said that, that the tour guide was, 'breathtaking', 'gorgeous' etc.

Don't ask why I know all this stuff, okay. I have just wanted to go to Volterra, but never got the chance!

I quickly logged of and skipped down stairs a little bit happier. "Hey guys guess what? I know where Bella is!" Edward was in front of me in a second, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Where is she, and how do you know?" he asked.

I shrugged of his hands and replied, "Okay first, hands off the merchandise, second, she is in Italy, and I think she is in Volterra and third, it's called skills and hacking into the airport history." I finished with a victorious smile.

"Okay, at least she will be having fun!" said Edward after a minute of silence. I nodded my head and went back up to my room, and fell asleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The next morning I woke up after a really weird dream. Bella was like walking through the Castle in Volterra. And she walked through some big doors, and in front of her were a whole lot of people with blood red eyes. I shook my head and got up.


	11. Suspicious APOV

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 8 (APOV)**

When Edward left, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but just couldn't put my finger on what it will be.

And right now I am freaking out of my mind! I have hacked into the airport system, looking to see if there is any history of Bella getting a ticket.

The reason why I am doing this is because Edward came home and told us Bella was gone!

_/ /Flashback/ /_

_Our family was watching Emmet and Jasper verse in Halo on the X-box, and so far Jasper is winning!_

_I suddenly heard a car pull up the drive way, indicating Edward's arrival. _

_I quickly jumped up and rushed to Edward's car door, waiting for him to say everything was okay, but no that couldn't happen, could it? Because when he got out of the car, his face looked so sad._

"_W-what happened? Where is she?" I asked quietly, he just shrugged and brushed past me and walked though the front door. I quickly went up to my room and logged onto the computer._

_/ /End Flashback/ /_

I finally found the name Bella Swan, and clicked on it. It came up with her passport info, etc. I scrolled down until I found the location she was heading. "Italy…" I whispered. I have heard the tales of that place, about the Vampires used to live there, but they say that these men killed them, but I don't believe that. They also have a group of people… a family I guess you could call them, well yeah, they live in Volterra. They live in a huge castle and they call themselves, The Volturi. I heard you could inside the castle and have a tour, but it seems no one has ever come out.

And who ever saw the tour group get picked up they said that, that the tour guide was, 'breathtaking', 'gorgeous' etc. Don't ask why I know all this stuff, okay. I have just wanted to go to Volterra, but never got the chance! I quickly logged of and skipped down stairs a little bit happier. "Hey guys guess what? I know where Bella is!" Edward was in front of me in a second, and grabbed my shoulders. "Where is she, and how do you know?" he asked. I shrugged of his hands and replied, "Okay first, hands off the merchandise, second, she is in Italy, and I think she is in Volterra and third, it's called skills and hacking into the airport history." I finished with a victorious smile. "Okay, at least she will be having fun!" said Edward after a minute of silence, with a forced smile. I nodded my head and went back up to my room, and fell asleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The next morning I woke up after a really weird dream. Bella was like walking through the Castle in Volterra. And she walked through some big doors, and in front of her were a whole lot of people with blood red eyes. I shook my head and got up. When I was changed I made my way down stairs, I couldn't hear anything, so I am guessing everyone is still in bed. I got some cereal and sat down. I suddenly saw a flash of black and orange go past the window, but shook it off as my imagination. Just as I finished my breakfast everyone started coming down. I quickly got up and hopped in my porche; Jasper will have to go with someone else.

When I got to school I was super early, so I sat on a bench that faced the forest. Suddenly I saw two horse size wolves, biting at each other. One was white and black and the other was gray. I let out a frightened gasp and they both stopped at the same time. They looked at me then looked at each other and sprinted back into the woods. I didn't move, I was momentary shocked. I don't know how long I sat there for just looking at the forest, but Jasper crouched in front of me worry clear on his pretty face.

"Ali, what's wrong? I have been calling your name for 5 minutes, from behind you?" he asked. "I-I saw two horse sized wolves, fighting. Like right in front of me." I explained. Jasper shook his head and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Alice, no wolves can get as big as a horse, it's like saying Vampire's are real! It was probably your imagination, so don't fret." I was about to argue that I wasn't lying, but was cut off when they rest of the family called us over, because they bell had rang. I quickly got up and went to class… **(I'm going to skip lunch, it's to boring)**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When school was over, I told everyone to meet me at home, they all agreed. I made my way to the forest and walked in deeper. I suddenly tripped over a tree stump, and was falling down. I closed my eyes waiting for the floor but instead i felt a pair of warm arms hold my waist. I was lifted up; I turned around to be met with a tanned chest. I took a step back and looked up and was met by brown eyes flecked with black eyes. Whose I immediately recognised as Jared's.

"Hey Jared. What are you doing out here?" I asked cheerfully, he smiled. "Hey Alice. And I could ask you the same question." He shot back, I rolled my eyes. "Well, I was just taking a stroll. And, seeing if I could find these wolves again! Oh, Jared! They were gorgeous, even if they were fighting! They were the size of horses, Jasper didn't believe me, and he said that it is even more possible Vampire's could be real then having wolfs that size!

But I know what I saw, and I have to say I think that Vampire's are real!" I rambled, I noticed that Jared had an uneasy look on his face and kept quiet. "Uh, well you should actually stay out of the forest if you saw some wolves!" He laughed nervously; I was starting to get suspicious and it looked like he knew that too, and started backing away. "Seeya, Alice!" he said and ran deeper in the forest, at inhuman speed. I was shocked! He just ran so fast, probably faster then Edward's Volvo! I will ask him about that soon. I turned and went back to my car and hopped in, heading home. I have to say I am getting really suspicious about this town, and I intend to find out its secret!

_**Thankyou guys! I don't know if it was good! But please Review! I will try and update soon! Whose point of view do you want me to do next? Please review and tell me, that would be helpful! Thanks, bye!**_

_**XCullenHathawayX a.k.a Hannah**_

_**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**_


	12. Vampires!

I don't own TWILIGHT!

Chapter 9 BPOV

I was on the plane heading to Italy, Volterra thinking. I can't believe I got satisfaction in doing that to Tanya; it doesn't matter how much of a bitch she is, I shouldn't have done that!

I shook my head and put those thoughts to the back of my head and put my earplugs on and turned it on. Strange by Tokio Hotel & Kerli filled my ears; I leaned back and rested my head on the window.

Bill:  
A freak of nature, stuck in reality  
I don't fit the picture, I'm not what you want me to be...sorry.

Bill & Kerli [bridge]:

Under the radar, out of the system,  
caught in the spotlight, that's my existence,  
you want me to change, but all I feel is...

[Chorus]:  
Strange, Strange  
In your perfect world,  
Soo strange, strange  
I feel so absurd in this life,  
Don't come closer, in my arms,  
Forever you'll be strange, strange

Kerli:  
If you want to fix me, push me  
into your fantasy,  
if you try to get me, sell me  
your personality

Bill and Kerli [Bridge]:  
You try to leave me, I don't get better,  
What's making you happy, is making me sadder,  
In your golden cage, all I feel is...

[Chorus]:  
Strange, Strange  
In your perfect world,  
Soo strange, strange  
I feel so absurd in this life,  
Don't come closer, in my arms,  
Forever you'll be strange, strange  
Like Me

Strange-When you touch me  
Strange-When you kill me  
Strange-All I feel is strange

In my dreams,  
together, we'll be...

Kerli:  
Strange, strange,  
in your perfect world...

Strange-I am so afraid  
Strange-I am so afraid

Chorus:  
Strange, strange,  
In your perfect world,  
Soo strange, strange  
I feel so absurd in this life,  
Don't come closer, it turns slowly,  
In my arms forever you'll be,  
Strange, Strange,  
Like Me...

Soon the drowsiness took over me and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I awoke by someone shaking my shoulder, my eyes fluttered open and I sat up. I stretched and looked around; I noticed that I was the only person on the plane. I quickly got up and collected my bag, just then my stomach wanted to make an appearance and growled, very loudly.

I blushed deeply and sped walked out of the door, I was soon hit by different smells that simply made my mouth water and my stomach growl loudly in hunger.

I quickly walked to the closest take out which ended up being Subway. When I got to the counter I fought back a shudder, because the employee at the counter was literally undressing me with his eyes, and the worst thing was; he was very old.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, "Uh, can I please have a Caesar salad foot long." I ordered, the man nodded and typed it in on the computer. "Is there anything else, I can do for you?" he asked in what I think was meant to be seducive voice. I quickly shook my head and stepped back.

He nodded sadly and served the next customer. Soon my food came and I quickly snatched it away and ran outside the Airport. I quickly ate it and looked around to see if there were any good cars to steal. Yes, I can hot wire a car; I learnt how to do it when I was 6.

I finally spotted a blue Jaguar xj220 and ran over to it, I quickly pick locked it and hopped in, I noticed that there was a spare pair of keys in it and put them in the ignition and drove away.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

After a long drive I finally made it to the town square and saw it was packed, I stopped in front a man and rolled down my window. "Excuse me. Why is this so packed?" I asked.

"It's St. Marcus Day; they are celebrating the brave men, whom killed the last of the Vampires." He explained. I nodded and said thankyou.

I quickly drove away beeping at the people who were in my way, soon I reached a hotel called; La Locanda Srl- Centralino. I quickly hoped out the car and in the front door to the counter.

At the counter there was a lady with Hazel eyes and Brown hair. When she saw me she smiled.

"Ciao, come posso aiutarla?" she asked, I smiled.

"Sì, mi chiedevo se potevo avere una stanza per ... 1 settimana?" I asked. And yes I do know Italy, for your information. I actually know nearly all the languages.

She nodded and started looking at her computer, soon she handed me a pair of keys.

"Qui si va. Ecco le chiavi, chiamare la reception se ci sono problemi. Spero che ti piace il vostro soggiorno." I smiled and made my way to the elevator. I was room 109. I soon was on my floor and got out.

I soon found my room and opened the door. "Merda!" I couldn't but say. The place was HUGE! I walked through the door and soon found the bedroom, and dropped my bags at the door. The room was gorgeous! (Sorry I can't describe it! The whole suite is on my profile; look at them they are GORGEOUS! BTW, it may look a bit big but imagine it a bit smaller)

I finally stopped gapping at the room and bathroom and looked around the suite, everything was gorgeous. I soon finished my adventure in the suite and decided to call my dad. I figured he wouldn't care that I was away, I always go off; he just can't find out I am in Italy! But he will be angry about the Jared situation.

I got my phone and typed in the familiar number. Ring, Ring, Ring. (Charlie, Bella)

"Hello"

"Hey, dad"

"Bells! How are you?"

"I'm good, I guess"

"What do you mean I guess?"

"Nothing, it's just where I am its super crowdie"

"Ok, so why did you ring?"

"I just want to tell you what happened with Tanya"

"Okay, tell"

"Okay, well don't interrupt. Well, I told Jared what I do at night and he got angry so I left and went to the girls toilets. Tanya went in and started saying did you finally see how ugly you are and I got angry. I punched her lots of times, than jumped out the window."

"Oh okay. Well I have one thing to say… Why the hell did you tell Jared!"

"I JUST DID OKAY… sorry. I need to go bye ad talk to you soon."

I quickly hung up not waiting for him to reply, I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I decided I needed to go for a walk; I locked up and went down the elevator. When I walked past the counter I saw that it was empty.

I walked out the front door and headed towards the towns clock tower. I soon made it there and saw that everyone was in Red and had fake fangs in. To my left I saw a group being taken inside the castle by a gorgeous looking girl. Okay, I am NOT gay! But she is really pretty!

I stayed there for about a couple of hours and I noticed that the group of people still hadn't came out of the castle, I was starting to get suspicious but decided that I will go on the tour tomorrow.

The celebration finished soon after and I went to look for some restaurants, I soon found one that looked good and walked inside. I was met by a young man, "Ciao, tavolo per uno, per favore." I asked, he nodded and walked in front of me.

He led me to a table under a tree and handed me the menu and walked off without saying a word.

I looked at the menu and saw it was all in Italian, surprise, surprise!

I decided to get some meat and chips with tomato sauce. Soon the waiter dude came back with a notepad.

"Ciao, hai deciso che cosa volete?" he asked, I nodded. "Sì, posso avere la carne e patatine con alcuni coke, per favore." I ordered, he wrote it down and with a nod he left.

I didn't have to wait long until he came back with my meal I nodded my head in a sign of thanks, he smiled a little and walked off. I dug in and soon was finished. I left 20 euro's on the table and left. When I got to my hotel room, I quickly changed into my P.J's and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

Translation: Ciao, come posso aiutarla? - hello, how may I help you?

Sì, mi chiedevo se potevo avere una stanza per ... 1 settimana? – Yes I was wondering if I could get a room for… 1 week

Qui si va. Ecco le chiavi, chiamare la reception se ci sono problemi. Spero che ti piace il vostro soggiorno. – Here you go. Here are the keys, call the front desk if there are any problems. I hope you enjoy your stay.

Merda! – Shit!

Ciao, tavolo per uno, per favore. – Hello, table for one, please.

Ciao, hai deciso che cosa volete? – Hello, you decided what you want?

Sì, avro la carne e patatine con alcuni coke, per favore. – Yes, I will have the meat and potatoes (Chips) with coke, please.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I awoke by the noise of birds chirping; I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I got up and made my way to my closet, stumbling slightly and taking out any random clothes. (Clothes are on profile, I can't be bothered writing down what they are!)

I was soon dressed and cleaned, I decided to skip breakfast and go on the tour into the castle, I have heard lots of things about Volterra and I am very superstitious, but I don't think the men actually killed the last vampire. I think that some people in the castle are actually one.

I made my way back to the clock tower but turned left. I saw a man with black long hair, reddish eyes, very pale and papery skin. I made my way closer to him and stuck out my hand, he took it eagerly, his facial features turned into amazement after a while and I was getting uncomfortable because he was looking at me.

I coughed, "hello-cough- Ciao, mi chiamo Bella. Mi chiedevo se si è la guida turistica per la visita all'interno del castello?" I asked.

"Ha-ha, don't worry I speak English and yes I am the tour guide, you are actually very lucky because I hardly ever come out of my castle!" he exclaimed joyfully, I noticed that his voice was angelic. Meh doesn't matter.

I smiled slightly and walked towards the rest of people who were waiting and talking among each other.

"Hello! My name is Aro Volturi and I am going to be your guide for today! Please follow me and make sure you stay with the group!" Aro exclaimed. He started walking through the front door and started talking about the history and ladida.

We soon ended up at two big doors which opened almost instantly, to reveal a big room with three big chairs in the middle, of the room. I looked around fascinated and noticed that there were a lot of people standing around looking at all of us, but mainly me with… hunger in their eyes.

I started to back away towards the door, when Aro pointed at me, "Yes, Bella. May I please have a word with you, now? Far away from this room?" he asked. I nibbled on my lip and I heard several growls come from the people around us. I stared at them incredulously, but my main attention was on a small girl with black eyes and with something dribbling down her chin.

I gasped in realization when I looked at all of them, I suddenly had a flashback.

_I was 10 years old and was sitting on my bed waiting for my dad to pick out a story to read me, but was having no luck. He sighed in frustration and sat down on my bed._

"_Bells, how about I just tell you about Grandma Swan?" he asked, I nodded enthusiastically._

"_Okay, well when she was little her father got killed, by these types of human eating things. They were people, but they had blood red eyes and pale hard skin. People called them Vampires, and the way you can find out if they are vampires is if there eyes were red but suddenly turned black and have something dripping from their chin they are Vampires._

_Okay back to the story, well her father got killed by one of them. She was in her tree house hiding and trying not to breathe and holding back the tears, she succeeded in doing that and lived, but her father was drained by one of them. Now I don't know if this story is true or not, because I wasn't born then, so I can't confirm, that it is true. But sweeties if you ever come across anything like that you run okay, run as fast as you can. Anyway, go to sleep I hope you keep this information to your self, okay?" he finished, I nodded tiredly. I believed Daddy's stories and I know that Vampires are real!_

I came back to the present and looked over at Aro and saw that his eyes were red while the others were black. I stumbled back a little bit, scared. "Stay away from me." I said in a strong voice. Everyone in the room looked shocked at first but put on a mask of confusion.

"Why, what's wrong?" Aro asked innocently, I shook my head and moved back a little bit more. "You know what's wrong! You're Vampires! God stop acting so innocent!" I screeched not scared but pissed now.

"You are incredibly brave to be talking to a vampire like that; you must have a death wish." The girl that I saw said, I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Jane! Why don't you try your gift on her, because my can't" Aro suggested, the girl who's name is I guess Jane nodded happily.

She stared at me and smirked, "Pain" she said, I waited for something to happen but I felt perfectly fine, Aro suddenly clapped in delight. "Amazing! It looks like she has a mental shield! She would make a good member of this coven!" he said happily. I stilled, he wanted to turn me.

"NO!" I yelled, everyone turned in my direction, I cleared my throat. "Could you turn me in a year or something? Please, I don't want my life to be ended yet." I pleaded, Aro thought for a moment before sighing. "Very well. We will wait. But I will go get you in a year or two, but that's all." He said sternly, I nodded. "Can I go, so you guys can have your 'lunch'?" I said gesturing towards the others, he nodded and with that I sprinted out the door and out of the castle.

I quickly made my way to my hotel room and packed my things. I was going to go home and look after my friends and family.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Translation:**

Ciao, mi chiamo Bella. Mi chiedevo se si è la guida turistica per la visita all'interno del castello? – hello, my name is Bella. I was wondering if you are the tour guide fro visiting the castle.

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! I know the flashback is bad! I just suck at them! I didn't know how to bring up Vamps! I have to say this is probably the worst chapter ever! Well I will update soon, Review please; and could you please give me some ideas! Only one person has giving me one! BYE!**_

_**XCullenHathawayX aka Hannah **_

_**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**_


	13. I am busy, lately! i am Sorry!

_**Okay guys i am not going to update quickly, because i need a break of writing! When I update again, i will try and type two chapters quickly. I am sorry!**_  
_**XCullenHathawayX aka Hannah**_


	14. Im Terribly Sorry! but you have to read!

Hey guys! I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a long time because my computer broke! Sorry, I just managed to snatch this computer, I'm sorry! I will try and see if I can buy a new computer soon!

XCullenHathawayX

A.K.A xHannahx

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X


	15. Hey here is a sneak peak!

Hey guys! I'm feeling generous~ Here is a sneak peak to chapter 11 I want you to pm or review so I know what you think!

Chapter 11 EPOV

I was walking in the school Hall when I saw Alice running full speed towards me with a huge smile on her face. When she was closer she wasn't able to stop so she smashed right into me and we both fell on the floor with an 'oomph'. People were looking at us strangely when they walked pass but didn't say anything.

"Guess what Edward! Bella's coming home!" she exclaimed, a big smile quickly went on my face.

"Really?" I asked happily, she nodded her head furiously and jumped up. I was doing a happy dance inside my head. I was soooo happy that Bella was coming home! I was actually really confused; whenever we touched it was like an electric shock zapped us, I know that Bella feels it because I always catch her looking at her hand.

I was shaken out my mind rambling by Alice waving her in front of my eyes.

'Hello Edward. Are you awake?" she drawled. I blinked and focused back on Alice. She was still waving so I whacked her hand away.

"Finally! I am still waiting for your answer!" she exclaimed. I looked at her confused, uh what?

She sighed dramatically, "do you want to come with me to pick up Bella from the airport tomorrow?" she asked impatiently. I nodded, "Yer sure. Hey we need to get to lunch" I said while looking around in the vacant hall way. She nodded and skipped towards the cafeteria doors. We quickly walked over to our table and sat down, "hey guys" I greeted; they all nodded and carried on their conversations.

I shook my head and looked out the window. I spotted a person with long black hair, reddish coloured eyes and inhumanly beauty standing just in the forest, looking at me with a slight grin on her face. Suddenly she whipped her head around and looked behind her. I thought I saw her roll her eyes and shake her head, with one last look in my direction she disappeared into the forest. I looked at where she was last standing and saw two large wolves chase after her.

I felt my eyes widened in shock. What the hell? How did she disappear so quickly? And those wolves! They were HUGE! I shook my head and saw Alice watching the forest as well with wide eyes. She quickly turned towards me with a look in her eyes that said, _did you just see that?_ I quickly nodded my head and she smiled slightly. When the bell rang I quickly went to class and tuned out everything; and thought about what I saw at lunch.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When school was finished I quickly raced home. When I walked through the door I saw Esme sitting down watching the news. I quietly sat down next to her and listened.


	16. The Talk EPOV

Hey guys I have done this chapter I hope it okay!

Chapter 11 EPOV

I was walking in the school Hall when I saw Alice running full speed towards me with a huge smile on her face. When she was closer she wasn't able to stop so she smashed right into me and we both fell on the floor with an 'oomph'. People were looking at us strangely when they walked pass but didn't say anything.

"Guess what Edward! Bella's coming home!" she exclaimed, a big smile quickly went on my face.

"Really?" I asked happily, she nodded her head furiously and jumped up. I was doing a happy dance inside my head. I was soooo happy that Bella was coming home! I was actually really confused; whenever we touched it was like an electric shock zapped us, I know that Bella feels it because I always catch her looking at her hand.

I was shaken out my mind rambling by Alice waving her in front of my eyes.

'Hello Edward. Are you awake?" she drawled out the awake. I blinked and focused back on Alice. She was still waving so I whacked her hand away.

"Finally. What is your answer? I'm not getting any younger!"She exclaimed. I looked at her confused, uh what?

She sighed dramatically, "do you want to come with me to pick up Bella from the airport tomorrow?" she asked impatiently. I nodded, "Yer sure. Hey we need to get to lunch" I said while looking around in the vacant hall way. She nodded and skipped towards the cafeteria doors. We quickly walked over to our table and sat down, "hey guys" I greeted; they all nodded and carried on their conversations.

I shook my head and looked out the window. I spotted a person with long black hair, reddish coloured eyes and inhumanly beauty standing just in the forest, looking at me with a slight grin on her face. Suddenly she whipped her head around and looked behind her. I thought I saw her roll her eyes and shake her head, with one last look in my direction she disappeared into the forest. I looked at where she was last standing and saw two large wolves chase after her.

I felt my eyes widened in shock. What the hell? How did she disappear so quickly? And those wolves! They were HUGE! I shook my head and saw Alice watching the forest as well with wide eyes. She quickly turned towards me with a look in her eyes that said _did you just see that too?_ I quickly nodded my head and she smiled slightly. When the bell rang I quickly went to class and tuned out everything; and thought about what I saw at lunch.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When school was finished I quickly raced home. When I walked through the door I saw Esme sitting down watching the news. I quietly sat down next to her and listened.

"**There is something on the loose in Port Angeles. 10 College Students have gone missing! Their names are Jesse Suvilene, Ashley Samios, Christian Hostle, Vanessa Kelly, Hannah Madame, Jack Tatum, Matt Meraz, Eddie Langston, Keira Nelson and Shanae Bridgeman. If you see or know of their where about please call ****0496178325 ****or ****Ghost Busters! ****(A/N Lol! My friend and I HAD to do that!)**

It then started showing a BAM AND THE DIRT IS GONE Advert, so mum turned towards me. "Sorry about that sweetie, but at least you know you need to look after yourself when you're in Port Angeles."

"It's okay… I'm going to go to my room, Seeya" I said while walking up the stairs. When I got to my room I put Debussy on and laid down on my Bed, all of a sudden my window was slammed open and that same girl from school came into my room. She DID have red eyes!

"Hello Edward. How are you?" she asked her voice silky and had a slight edge to her voice that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I-I'm good. Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice. She was in front of me in a second, I jerked back in fear. She laughed an evil laugh.

"All you humans are so easy to scare. Anyway my name is Isabella Azaam. I will hurry because your mum is coming, so when I am gone pretend to be asleep because she will see the fear in your eyes. I am after you, Bella and you siblings to be in my army. I know you will have useful powers. Anyway that's enough. I will actually put you asleep. Goodbye Edward and please say hi to your family." She said with a smile, she winked and I was knocked into unconsciousness.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I woke up feeling excited today we were going to pick up Bella, but I couldn't stop this feeling that something happened that was important but I can't remember it. I shrugged my shoulders and got up. I rushed to the bathroom and had a shower. I hopped put when the water ran cold.

I quickly got changed and ran down the stairs.

"Bella's coming home Eddie!" he all but screamed, I shook my head and glared, "Yeh I know. And don't call me that I HATE it" I growled. Emmet raised an eyebrow. "You didn't seem to care when Bella called you it." He said accusingly.

"Well she is my friend okay." I said defensively, Alice decided to interfere and asked, 'Yea, well we are your family, why can Bella call you Eddie but not us? Is it because you like her?"

"Why am I even having this conversation with you guys? I'm going to school." I said, Alice squealed and clapped her hands, "you DO like her, EPPPPPPP!" she screamed, I shook my head and walked out the front door and into my car.

When I got to school I saw Tanya standing next to the front door looking for someone, when she saw me she ran over with a smile on her face.

"Hey Edward" she welcomed, I sighed.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked impatiently, "Um, do you know where Bella is? I need to say thank you to her." She said, "What you want to thank her for messing your face up?" I asked her disbelievingly with one eye brow quirked.

Much to my surprise she nodded her head, "When I went to the hospital I found someone, his name is Chris Smith he is really sweet and we are going on a date." She said dreamily I nodded my head slightly uncomfortable, 'Uh well Bella is coming home tonight so I will tell her what you want tonight Seeya later Tanya." I said and walked in the front door towards my first class.

Review! I am sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy with moving to Toowoomba! I hope y'all liked it!


	17. Hey! read this please

Hey Guys this isn't a story! But my friend Mollie stretched a few ligaments in her knee area. I would like it if U reviewed and sent her some love. I can show her the reviews! I hope this isn't too much to ask!

Love CullenHathaway

A.k.a Hannah xoxo


End file.
